Rude Awakening
by DeadGrlSprStr666
Summary: This is loosely based off of my one shot A Werewolf On Elm Street. Sam has Imprinted on Bella, though she doesn't know it. After Edward leaves her in the woods she goes catatonic. Sam keeps a close eye on his girl as she goes through the process of waking up and healing.
1. Please, call me Bella

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content herein is property of the author. Story is rated M and contains the recreational use of marijuana, underage drinking, adult language, and sexual content.**

**A/N: This story is a Bella story, and also a Bella/Sam imprint story, it is set in an alternate reality Twilight where Edward never introduces Bella to the rest of the Cullen's, Bella never establishes a friendship with Alice, and she never figures out that they are vampires. This is loosely based off of my one shot story A Werewolf on Elm Street, though the timelines aren't going to be quite the same. There are going to be some big time skips, and some mention of Bella dating Edward.**

****Bella POV Phoenix AZ The day after Christmas.****

Renee drops me at the airport, "You don't have to do this Bella."

Sighing, I reply, "Yes. I do. You know I do."

She gives me a quick hug, "Thank you. Give Charlie a chance Bella, he's your dad."

Snorting derisively, I interject, "Yeah, all of a sudden after 17 years he's my dad and he wants to get to know me… If it means he'll pay for college, that's all I care about."

She nods, "still, it'll be more pleasant if you try a little Bell."

Shrugging, I reply, "I know. I will. Bye mom, love you."

A tear drips down her face, "I love you too, Baby. Call me tonight. I'll be unreachable starting next week."

I can't stand it when she cries, and I don't want to cry my way through the airport, so I grab my backpack, and get out of the car. The heat is stifling, it envelops me as I make my way into the airport.

The stark difference in the temperature, as I walk into the airport is almost overwhelming. Frigid air slices through the black tee shirt dress that was my uniform at the diner that I had worked at since the summer before my freshman year of high school. I had hemmed it about 3 inches shorter than it had been when I worked, and it grazed my upper thighs as I hurried to the security line.

I make my way to the gate, and sit down to wait, hugging my backpack to my chest. Forks, apparently my birthplace, though I had no memories of it. Charlie Swan is my father, in the loosest sense of the word. He hadn't seen me since I was a year old. His choice. He's a cop, or at least he was. He had made his way up in the world, had been Captain of the Port Angeles Police Department. His work was his life, he didn't have time to devote to a wife, or a daughter.

Now apparently he's retired, and he wants to get to know me. Originally I said no. He hadn't made time for me in his life, why should I make time for him in mine now? His answer was his pension and annuity fund, he would use them to pay for college for me, anywhere I wanted, but only if I came to live with him after Christmas and finished out high school with him.

The boarding announcement is made, and I board the plane that will take me to my future.

****A Few hours later, Seattle, Washington BPOV****

Getting off the plane, I see the man I know to be Charlie holding a sign that says 'Bella' on it in plain black marker. Going over to him I wave a little as I get in front of him, "Hey, Charlie."

He scowls at me slightly, "Don't call me Charlie, Bella. I'm your father."

I roll my eyes slightly, "Sorry Dad."

He sighs, but doesn't say anything about the eyeroll, as we head towards the exit, instead saying, "It's a 3 hour drive back to Forks, if you have to go to the bathroom you had better do it now."

I take the opportunity to walk away from him, "Okay, be out in a minute."

Well, this is off to a great start. Taking out my cell phone, I call my mom. It goes to voicemail. Shit. Hopefully she remembers to charge it, I want to talk to her before she goes on her pilgrimage with Phil next week.

I do what I have to do in the bathroom, and go back out to meet Charlie. He nods at me, and we make our way out to his car, not surprisingly it's a dark blue Crown Vic, an undercover cop car. He smiles at me as he starts the car, "I'm really glad you came, Bella. I'm sorry that I haven't really made an effort to be in your life, I'm really hoping to make up for that. So, tell me about yourself?"

****One week later, first day of junior year after Christmas break BPOV****

I lay awake waiting for my alarm to go off and tell me it's time to get up and get ready for school. The last week with Charlie has been interesting, he bought me a car, well a truck really, it's older than he is, and full on metal, he stuttered out something about Renee having bad luck with cars, and in case I took after her in that regard this would keep me safe.

On the way back from the airport I started to understand that Charlie really was just as nervous about all of this as me. It helped to start to thaw the ice I felt towards him, at least a little bit. Apparently Charlie isn't retired though, he's now the police Chief in Forks.

Finally the alarm goes off, well, here we go.

****Eighth Period, BPOV****

The day has flown, I ate lunch with a bunch of kids, they had apparently all gone to school together from like kindergarten, and you could tell that they were starting to get sick of each other but that they didn't want to leave their friends either.

I guess that's where I came in, but as lunch came to a close I saw _them_. Jessica, a slightly snotty brunette, saw me looking at them, "Don't bother, those are the Cullen's. They don't associate with us mere mortals."

If Jessica hadn't been speaking so quietly I would have been worried that they heard us. One of the boys turned his head and met my stare, I dropped my eyes quickly, but I knew he saw me looking. They're all very good looking, there are 5 of them, 4 are pretty obviously involved, the lone boy is the one who caught me looking. For the rest of the period I felt his gaze, but I didn't dare look in their direction again.

Now I'm sitting in Biology, and guess who my table mate is…that's right, Edward Cullen. For a split second when I sat down he looked like someone had jabbed him with a cattle prod, maybe he just liked his space.

The bell rings, and I get my books together, and start putting them in my bag, as Edward asks, "So Bella Swan, where'd you move from?"

He's smiling at me, his eyes are a warm liquid gold color, my breath catches, I'm lost in his eyes. I've never felt like this before. Is this what love at first sight is?

****Three weeks later****

Edward and I are sitting in his car after school, this is pretty much all we do. We started dating the second day of school. I think he's ashamed of me though, he never even introduced me to his brothers and sisters, and he never sits with me and my friends. It's like we're secret boyfriend girlfriend.

Sighing, I ask again, "Edward will you please come over and have dinner with Charlie and me? He's getting kind of insistent."

Edward rolls his eyes, "Come on Bella, you haven't met my parents yet, you don't see me harassing you about that."

I start to reply, tell him that I would love to meet his parents, but he turns towards me, and catches my eye, and I decide not to ruin the moment.

****Six months later, The day before Summer Vacation****

Edward and I sit together at lunch. Alone. He had decided about a month ago after dating for 5 months, that he wanted to sit together alone, rather than him sitting with his siblings, and me sitting with my friends. It took about a month of asking, but Edward had finally met Charlie.

Things with Charlie and I were much the same, he made it a point to come home after his overnight shifts though once he realized that Edward and I were really dating. Not that it mattered, to say Edward is a bit of a prude is being kind.

It's the last day before Summer Vacation, and Edward is going to Mexico with his family tonight, but he promised to come over before they left. I still haven't met his parents, but I guess that doesn't really matter.

****A few hours later BPoV****

I greet Edward at the door, "Thanks for coming over baby. I'm going to miss you so much while you're away!"

Edward scowls, then sighs, "Bella, can we go for a walk in the forest out back?"

Shrugging, I reply, "Sure thing, whatever you want."

We go through the house, out the back door, and I follow him a few yards into the forest. Stopping, he turns to face me, "Look, Bella. I've really enjoyed my time with you, but this isn't working for me anymore."

Confused, I ask, "What do you mean?"

He rolls his eyes a little, "Look, Bella. You're a great girl and all, but I'm moving. The family isn't coming back here from Mexico. This is going to be the last time I see you. Even if we weren't moving, you're just not what I'm looking for. It's over."

My brain feels fuzzy, I can't breathe, I see him moving away from me, he's moving so quickly. I try to follow him, I try to call out to him to stop, but no noise escapes my lips. So instead I just keep following, hoping he will realize and stop.

He doesn't stop, and I follow him off the path, into the dark, I can't stop following him, it's like Alice and the White Rabbit, I just keep going, until I trip over something, probably a tree root or something like that, I feel myself falling. I land on something cold and wet, I can't move. I have no desire to move. He's gone, he's gone… gone, gone, gone…

****11:30pm, Sam POV****

My phone rings, looking at the readout I see it's Chief Black, and I answer, "Hey Chief, what can I do for ya?"

His voice is frenzied, anxiety and panic the only emotions, "Sam, I need you to go into the woods, my friend Charlie Swan's daughter is missing! She went into the woods with Edward Cullen sometime after school and hasn't been seen since!"

Shit. Not good. If she's hurt, or worse, it will cause a war between my Pack and the Cullen's. My two friends and I are werewolves, it's kind of a long story, all about tribal magic and tradition, the bottom line being that because the Cullen's came to live in Forks, we changed to protect our people from them.

I try to keep my tone calm, "Okay, I'll tell Paul and Jared what's going on, and then come to you, I hope you have something that smells like her, it'll make it easier."

He replies, "Come to Charlie's, he's worried sick about her."

He gives me directions and we get off the phone, Paul and Jared are on my couch playing halo, they look up as I get off the phone. Paul asks, "So what did Chief Black want?"

Standing, I answer, "Apparently we have a job to do. Police Chief Swan from up in Forks' daughter is missing. She went into the woods after school with Edward Cullen and never came back."

The two of them jump off the couch, Jared shouts, "Are you fucking serious?"

I nod, "Yeah, look we're going to go up to Forks to his house, then we'll go into the woods and hopefully we'll find her, and she'll be okay."

****Short time skip Sam POV****

We've been in Chief Swan's house now, Billy smuggled us a shirt of the girls. Unfortunately all it smelled like was leech. The smell permeated the house, Paul had to leave almost immediately, and Jared only lasted a few minutes before he had to go outside too.

I follow the stench of bloodsucker into the forest, Jared and Paul both take a different direction. I sniff the air, underneath the bloodsucker rotten meat sugar scent is a more pleasant one, strawberries, a hint of vanilla. I follow that, trying to train my nose on just that scent. It would obviously be easier to do this in wolf form, but that's not possible at the moment, not with Chief Swan's guys somewhere in the woods too.

I follow the scent deeper into the woods, twisting and turning as it leads me off the path, into darkness. I hear her before I see her, snuffling whimpers, crying. I approach her slowly, calling out to her, "Isabella? Isabella Swan, is that you?"

There's a low moaning, and I walk around the roots of a gigantic tree, and she comes into view on the ground lying in a wet bed of moss, her clothes soaked to her skin. I take a deep breath, okay good, she's not bleeding from anywhere, and if she was bitten by a leech she'd be screaming in agony so I guess whatever happened to get her here happened after Cullen was gone.

I kneel down beside her, "Isabella? Can you hear me?"

She makes a noise, somewhere between a moan and a cry, and her eyes open. My breath whooshes out of me, and I feel like I've been kicked in the stomach as my silver eyes meet her deep brown ones, fuck.

There's this thing that happens when a wolf meets his soul mate, it's called imprinting, one look in their eyes is supposed to change everything. If I'm not mistaken I just imprinted on Isabella Swan. I feel a connection to her, she means something to me, but it's definitely lacking the punch that Jared said it had.

I look at her more closely, her eyes are open, but I don't think she's really seeing me, and she seems to be in a lot of emotional pain. Maybe that's why it's not the same. I pick her up, Jesus she's light as a feather, almost to the point of being skin and bones, though I can feel that her frame is womanly enough.

I call out, "I got her!"

And I make my way back through the woods quickly as I can. She's half frozen, and she'll be lucky not to get seriously ill from her little excursion. I see the trees start to thin, and I can see Chief Swan with his head in his hands. I call out to him as we make it into the yard, "Chief Swan. I've got her!"

He rushes over, and tries to take her from me, I pull her back a little, "I've got her, just lead the way inside. She needs to get warm."

He starts to argue, but her teeth start chattering, so he turns and does what I ask. Embry Call's mother is sitting in the living room, and I hear her say, "Thank God you found her. Is she okay?"

Chief Swan leads me upstairs, and opens a door for me, "This is her room. I'll be right back."

Turning, he goes back down the stairs, and starts talkin to Ms. Call. I bring Isabella into the room and lay her gently on the bed. Almost immediately she starts shivering, teeth chattering cold. I lift her up again, cradling her against me. One of the benefits of being a wolf is that my normal body temperature has raised by ten full degrees.

Basically, I'm a shape shifting space heater. Instinctively she buries her frozen face into my neck, causing me to jump slightly. She's not functioning, and I really just hope she gets through this. I don't know what our relationship is ever going to be like, the Cullen has pretty much left her a shell. I need to get to the bottom of this.

Chief Swan startles me out of my own thoughts, "You can lay her on the bed, Mr. Uley. Thank you for finding her. Kay and I will take it from here."

I do as he says, and he guides me gently, but firmly from the room, down the stairs, and out the door, thanking me again as he shuts the door in my face. I stand here on Chief Swan's porch, staring at the door like an idiot. So this is what having an imprint is like?

I don't feel any different, maybe a little stupider, but I guess that's to be expected. I smell Jared approach the porch, but his voice still startles me, "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did?"

Sighing, I turn and walk down the steps, "I wish I could, brother, but I'm pretty sure I did."

He looks at me strangely, "I don't know Sam. I remember when Kim and I were newly Imprinted…"

I cut him off, "I do too, you don't have to tell me that it's weird J, trust me I know. It's definitely not what I expected. It's lesser somehow. Like it's a half imprint."

We get in my truck, Paul is on patrol tonight, so he'll run back through the woods. Starting it up, I pull out onto the road, and pull my cell phone out, "We need to get to the bottom of this. I'm going to call good Dr. Bloodsucker, and find out just what the hell happened with his 'son' and that poor girl."

Jared nods, and I use the number that I've always despised even having in my phone, and call Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He picks up on the second ring, "Hello Mr. Uley, I've been expecting to hear from you, though I wasn't sure if it would be by phone or in person. First off I'd like to assure you that my family and I are leaving Forks. Tonight."

I snort, "Yeah, not a moment too soon by the looks of things. What the hell did your '_Son_' do to that girl? She's practically a vegetable!"

He speaks calmly, which only raises my level of agitation, "Samuel, I assure you that I had no idea what was going on with Edward and the Swan girl. He never told us he was seeing anyone. We had assumed he was hunting when he was out at all hours."

My teeth are clenched in anger, but I keep my tone level as I demand, "What exactly happened with them?"

The fucker actually chuckles, and I hope for his sake that he's already en route to wherever his next destination is, as he tells me, "Well apparently they were dating… Of course it's not as simple as that. Look, my son is incredibly gifted, unfortunately his gift is also a curse. He can read minds. He doesn't have a lot of control over it, he can't turn it on and off. So he's bombarded with the thoughts of those around him on a constant basis."

I snap, "Please get to the point!"

The man apologizes, "I'm sorry. Very well, Edward could not read the Swan girls' mind. She is the first human whose mind was blissfully quiet to him. Also her blood was very fragrant to him, I hate to say it, because I know it will anger you, but she's very lucky to be alive. She is what we call his singer, her blood calls to him in a way that is very much like a drug to an addict, somehow her blank mind saved her. He couldn't kill her, because he enjoyed the quiet too much. Unfortunately it was getting harder and harder for him to resist the smell of her, he was afraid that he would slip. If he killed her obviously we would be in a tight spot with your Pack, it would bring on a lot of unwanted attention, and if he somehow managed not to kill her, and turned her instead then, well quite frankly we'd be stuck with her."

The man is most definitely a vampire, he spit all of that information at me quickly, and without taking a breath. He only pauses now because Jared lets out a loud growl, which is echoed by me as I snarl, "Stuck with her? You would be **stuck with her**?"

He interrupts me, cutting me off sharply before I have a chance to really start to let loose on him, "Yes! We would be stuck with her! We are very happy with the size of our family right now, and if she was Edwards' mate then that would be another story, but she is not. I'm sorry for the after effects of Edward's relationship with her, but I assure you they will fade. He wanted quiet and he did a bit of a parlor trick we call dazzling on her. The effects will pass, I assure you she will be quite unharmed. It may take some time though, they were seeing each other for most of the last 6 months. So probably about a week or two."

Taking a deep breath, I respond sarcastically, "Well, I'm sure that will be a comfort to her father. I'm sure it won't be too much of a problem to him to deal with a child who's basically detoxing, but who he won't find any drugs in. Let me tell you one thing _Dr_., you and your _family_ are no longer welcome in Forks. You have had welcome in our area for the **LAST **time. Do not come back here."

He laughs, "I assure you, we have no intention to." 

I snap my phone closed and Jared has to physically restrain me to keep me from launching it across the cab, "Damn it Sam! That's your fifth phone this year!"

****Meanwhile BPOV****

Cold, I'm so fucking cold. I feel like I'm trapped in frigid waters, struggling to break the surface, I'm nauseous, I can't breathe, I can't move. I hear my dad yelling, screaming at me, and though from this dark corner of my mind I know he's right up in my face, it sounds like he's yelling for me from a million miles away.

I hear a woman's voice, so faint it seems like it almost can't be real, but I know it is. There's a stranger in my room, and she very gently removing my soaking wet clothes, drying me with a towel, and replacing dry clothing on me.

I can't even lift my limbs to help her. I'm trapped in my own mind. The last image I have is of silver grey eyes staring into my own, everything after that is blackness, shadows moving on the barely visible screen.

****Charlie POV****

Shit, this is bad. This is very bad. Kay snaps at me as I open my mouth to start calling Bella again, "Charlie don't! She isn't going to answer. You need to get a doctor here. This is not normal. She's basically catatonic."

Bella lurches forward as if pulled, but all that happens is she vomits into the trash can that Kay luckily placed at the side of the bed. I run my hands through my hair, "It's drugs. It has to be drugs. Heroin or something like that. She must have shot up in the woods."

Kay rolls her eyes, "You're welcome to go over her Charlie, I'm telling you the girl has not one needle mark. Not one track."

I snap at her, "Look at her Kay! She's a zombie! She just puked, now she's passed out, and she's lost at least 10 pounds in the time she's been here! Thank God that Renee is on that pilgrimage with her new husband. We'll get Bella cleaned up and she'll never have to know that I let our only daughter develop a smack habit in the first 6 months she lived with me!"

Kay sighs in exasperation, "Go in my bag and get the butterfly needle and the blood vial you asked for, we'll take a blood sample and put this to rest one way or the other."

****One Week Later Charlie POV****

The tests had come back negative. For everything. As soon as I knew that I brought in a doctor. Dr. White is the best psychiatric specialist that Forks has to offer. He came very highly recommended. He examined Bella, and determined that she had suffered a psychiatric break. He was very doubtful that she would ever snap out of it.

He wanted to put her on a feeding tube, but I told him that I put food in her room every day, and that it was always eaten when I came back. Though usually she left about a quarter of it on the plate.

This led him to the conclusion that Bella was faking. He told me that if she would eat and get up and use the facilities as long as I didn't bother her than I should just accept that she didn't want to socialize with me and my choices were to commit her, or to hope for a change. Since she was on summer vacation anyway I chose to just let her continue on her own.

I went back to work after the third day, and I started staying at Kay's the way I usually would when Bella hadn't lived with me with the exception of stopping in a few times a day to leave her something to eat.

****Sam POV****

I stop by Chief Swan's to see how Isabella is doing, I never go inside. I don't want to freak her out. Instead I watch her from the tree outside her window. She mechanically eats the sandwich that her dad brought her earlier. The look on her face never changes, I doubt if she even realizes she's actually eating. Most likely her body just moves on autopilot.

It's been about a week now, and I'm hoping for some sign of life today. Jared had told me that sometimes if he thought about Kim really hard she would call him to see if anything was up. He called it the Imprint Bat signal.

I've been trying it with Isabella, but mostly she just lays on her bed staring at the ceiling and muttering 'he's gone'.

I sit back in the tree, I concentrate all my energy on Isabella, thinking her name so hard its practically in neon inside my head. Being in the tree was stupid, if she did wake up out of her catatonic state and look out the window I'd probably scare her right back into it.

Shaking it off, I concentrate again, Isabella, Isabella, I don't know if you can hear me Isabella, I just want you to get better. I wish you could give me a sign Isabella, give me some sign that you're going to be okay Isabella. Please Isabella.

My head jerks up as I hear a small voice say, "Please. Call me Bella."

She's still laying back on her bed, eyes on the ceiling, but she says it again, and I watch her lips move, "Please. Call me Bella."

Jumping out of the tree, I phase and do a victory lap in the woods. Fuck that feels fantastic! I know she's not just gonna be normal tomorrow, but the fact that she spoke, that I was able to mentally reach her, even if she was dreaming. Somehow it feels like she's going to be okay.


	2. Land of the Living?

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content herein is property of the author. Story is rated M and contains the recreational use of marijuana, underage drinking, adult language, and sexual content.

****Sometime after midnight BPOV****

I wake with a jolt, air filling my lungs completely for what feels like the first time in months, it's like coming back from drowning. What the fuck happened to me? I remember my boyfriend leaving me… the thought of him makes me feel like I'm going back into the fog.

Shaking my head violently, I take deep breaths, focusing on the feeling of the air inflating my lungs. My stomach growls loudly, and I gingerly move to the edge of the bed. My legs have gotten very skinny, I gasp at the feeling of the cold floor beneath my feet.

I know I've been up and down today, there's crusts from a sandwich on a plate on my dresser so I've eaten something today. Making my way across the hall I go in the bathroom and flip the switch, wincing and shutting my eyes against the burning brightness of the light.

I make my way to the toilet by touch, and I sit on the closed lid with my head leaning on my arm as I try to adjust. I feel like I've been dead for God only knows how long, I've lost weight, maybe as much as ten more pounds by the feel of it. I remember being with Charlie for the week between Christmas and New Years.

I remember going to school, and meeting...him. I remember being excited to hang out with him. Bits and pieces come to me, mostly being in his car, feeling foggy but still somehow there. Summer vacation …damn, I know I passed my classes somehow. I have no idea how because I don't remember them, but I know I did pass.

The day school let out for summer vacation. I remember going into the woods with him, then blackness, and then eyes, silver eyes staring into my own. Beyond that, I can't remember anything. Maybe it's a blessing.

Standing up I open my eyes, the light isn't so intense anymore. Wincing I get my first look at myself. My hair is matted, there are deep purple shadows below my eyes, my cheeks have a gaunt hollowed look to them. Overall I look like shit. I need to eat something.

Making my way carefully down the stairs, I move towards the kitchen. Charlie is eating dinner, probably just home from a shift, my voice is cracking, and barely there as I say, "Hey, Dad."

He jumps, and turns to face me, shock and upset clear on his face. He snaps at me, "Hey, Dad? That's what you have to say to me? Bella I've been worried sick about you! I thought you were on heroin! I had you tested for drugs! It's been over a week since you've been out of your room! You didn't speak, you barely ate, Jesus girl, you look like shit. The Dr. said you were faking!"

A week. I lost a week, and months before that. The tears begin to stream down my face, and I sink down into a chair, "I don't know what happened to me! I feel like I was in a fog for months!"

Charlie looks at me skeptically, "Ok. Look I don't know what happened, but you weren't on drugs. Maybe you had a mental breakdown, Dr. White thinks that because you continued to take care of your most basic needs on your own that you were faking it. Maybe he's wrong. Either way, it seems you've pulled out of it now. That's good. Look your mother doesn't need to know about this does she?"

I shake my head frantically, "No! She can't. I don't want to ruin her journey. I'm okay now, I think I'm going to be okay. I just. I'm going to make myself something to eat. Do you want anything?"

He shakes his head, "No, I need to get back down to the station. I'll see you."

I nod, "Okay. See you later."

He leaves, and I make myself a large breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, and cereal. I eat slowly and methodically, knowing that if I eat too fast I'll get sick. I need to keep the nutrients down, I can't afford to puke the food up.

I leave my dishes in the sink and go back upstairs. I go back into the bathroom and turn the shower on, stripping off my clothes, I look at myself in the mirror, way too skinny. My ribs show, and my hip bones too, I know some girls would kill to look like this, but I feel like I look like Skeletor.

I get into the shower, and I take my time slathering myself in soap, scrubbing off a weeks' worth of grime. I wash my hair, and coat it in conditioner, hoping I can keep the last weeks or months of malnutrition from killing it any more than it has.

Rinsing off, I let the water flow over me, trying to wash away the feelings of worthlessness and self-pity.

I step out of the shower, and my eye falls on a bottle of sleeping pills by the side of the sink. I start to reach out for them, but I let my hand fall back to my side. Not tonight.

Grabbing a towel, I wrap it around myself and head back into my room. Pacing back and forth, I feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin. I need to get out of here.

Opening my closet, I grab the first pair of pants and shirt I can reach, and toss them on the bed. Turning, I go to the dresser and grab out a pair of panties and a bra. I put the bra on first, only to find it's now too big. That's a bummer.

I look down at my breasts, if anything they actually seem bigger, I guess it's the back band that's too loose. The shirt is a tank top style cut off, I pull it on, and it hangs a bit, but doesn't look too terrible.

I shimmy into my panties, they're a bit loose, but they stay up, so I step into the pants. The black rave pants sit low on my hips, exposing the string sides of my panties, oh well. It's after midnight, the chances of running into anyone on the street in a small town like Forks at this time of night is slim to none.

Going back to the closet, I grab out my pair of Docs, and I tuck the bottoms of my pant leg into them before doing them up. I glance in the mirror, my stomach is exposed to about 2 inches above my navel, but it's the best I can do. At least it's nighttime.

****Sam POV****

I almost lost it when I saw Bella up and moving around when I got back to Chief Swan's tonight. The relief I felt was huge. The light goes off, and I hear her moving down the stairs. Carefully, I move to the edge of the yard, I peer into her living room windows, and damn is she skinny… I can smell the remains of food, I hope it was her who ate. She's probably down to 90 pounds soaking wet, and while she's a tiny little thing, she could easily stand to gain about 20 pounds back.

Shock strikes me as the front door opens and she steps out. She walks down the street, I follow her in the cover of the forest, I'll know if she changes course, I'll be able to smell her moving away.

Careful not to let her see me, I follow her at a distance, until she comes to a small park about 5 blocks from her house. Watching from the forest I see her go into the park, and sit down on a swing.

She swings herself back and forth, scraping the soles of her boots in the gravel below her. Her face is tilted up towards the moon, the light plays off her almost vampire pale skin and makes her look ghostly as a smile breaks across her face.

The higher she goes, the bigger her smile gets until she bursts out laughing as she flies crazily back and forth. Just when I think it can't get any more dangerous, she jumps off the swing at the highest point, my heart stops as she flies through the air. Holy fucking shit, she's gonna break her leg easily!

I start to move forward not even caring if I'm going to be naked as I phase back to human, I run towards the tree line, but before I can break it a guy runs from the opposite side of the park and catches her before she crashes.

I heave a sigh of relief, the wolf however lets out a small snarl as this stranger cradles what is his.

****Bella POV****

I launched myself off the swing at the highest point, I laughed as I flew through the air, the feeling of freedom that surrounded me as I started falling back to earth was heady, and just as I thought I would feel the pain of crashing down on the gravel surface of the park it happened.

Two strong wiry arms catch me easily, and a rough male voice chastises, "You crazy or somethin' girl? You coulda broke your pretty neck jumpin' from that high!"

My eyes open as he sets me back on my feet, and I take in my 'rescuer'. He's tall, pale skinned like me, probably at least 6'2, skinny, but with a wiry strength to him that surprises me, he has brown hair tied back in a ponytail and blue eyes. His face is thin, good looking even though he has acne which means he can't be all that much older than me, though most of it is covered by a scraggly beard.

I take a step back, taking in his army fatigue jacket covering a superhero t-shirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants. There's a backpack on his back and his sneakers have holes in them, I can't even help myself as I blurt out, "Are you homeless?"

He smiles, "No. I'm just not interested in home. Especially when my parents decided to move to this hick town from New York at the end of last summer. My names Jesse, Jesse Collins. Yours?"

I smile back, "Bella. Bella Swan. So how old are you Jesse Collins from New York?"

He gives me a once over, "Nineteen. You?"

I walk back over to the swings and he follows me, waiting for my answer. I sit back down on the swing I jumped from, and he sits down on the one next to it, as I say, "Seventeen. I'll be eighteen in September."

He starts to talk when 3 other guys come from the other side of the playground, "Yo Jesse! What you doin?"

Jesse rolls his eyes, "My entourage. Bella Swan, meet Damien Knight, Tommy Shallow, yes that is his real last name, and Mike O'Toole. Guys, this is Bella Swan."

They all nod their heads at me, and Jesse goes on, "We all go to Havenwood Preperatory Academy in Hunts Point, and we all have to repeat our senior year this coming fall. The other guys' parents all pretty much freaked about having to pay another year of pricy tuition. My parents on the other hand are both out of the country until next December, and quite frankly money is the least of their concerns, and so the guys are crashing with me. So, you wanna tell me what a pretty little thing like you is doing out so late?"

His tough guy accent makes me laugh a little, I feel alive for the first time in months, the first time since I moved to this shithole really. I know this feeling probably won't last, but I'm going to make the most of it while it does.

Smiling, I reply, "Well I just spent the last week in the grip of a psychological episode. I woke up about an hour ago, and felt like I was going to jump out of my skin if I didn't get the fuck out of there. I remembered seeing this place a few months back, so I walked up here."

He laughs, "I like you kid, you should hang with us. You toke?"

Looking at him skeptically, I ask, "You mean like weed?"

Jesse nods, "Yeah, herb, pot, dope, the wacky tobaccy, Mary Jane, the sweet leaf, the good herb, the sweet sweet cheeba, you know, marijuana."

I laugh, "I've never tried it, but I bet it'd drive my Police Chief dad insane!"

He smirks, "Yeah, it probably would. So you down?"

Nodding, I reply, "Yeah I think I am."

He nods back at me, "Cool.", then turns to address the guys, "Alright, let's head back to my place. I got a l all set to go in my room."

****Sam POV** **

The tall guy wraps his arm around Bella's shoulders, and they head out of the park towards the parking lot. Following, I see them get into a black Dodge Charger SRT, black with bright blue racing stripes. Flashy.

The wolf is jealous... we snarl as we start to go after the car, _"Sam!"_

Jared's voice invades my thoughts, and I stop in my tracks, as he thinks at me, _'I guess you really did Imprint… It's stronger in wolf form, you know, because ultimately, he's the one who chose her for you.'_

Rolling my eyes, I sigh internally, _'Well that's peachy. You've got patrol. I'm going home.'_

The wolf wants to keep going after Bella, but I clamp my will down hard and run back home to La Push. I'm going to have to deal with this. She needs time though. Maybe making some new friends will be good for her. Even if it is pretty clear that that Jesse guy doesn't just want to be friends…

Running into my own yard I phase back, pull my shorts on quickly, and make my way through the back door into my apartment in the basement of my mom's house. Stripping down I flop on the bed. I had helped get her through the darkness, maybe it's foolish, or narcissistic to think that I did it, that I somehow spiritually reached into Bella's mind and brought her out of it, but I do.

At least I know she likes tall guys, prep school boy is at least 6'3, so hopefully she won't be intimidated by my 6'5 frame when we do eventually meet when she's not half frozen and in the grips of a mental breakdown.

My mom opens the door at the top of the stairs, "Samuel! You down there?"

I call back, "Yeah Ma, just got back!"

She replies, "Okay! Glad you're safe!"

The door shuts, and I very faintly hear her footsteps above me as she makes her way back to the room she shares with my stepfather, his name is Steve Overman, he's a white man from North Dakota. Mom met him while on vacation in Seattle. He was there on business. They got married 6 months later, and he moved in here because his job is all done over the internet anyway. He's an okay guy, a real tech nerd, but an okay guy. It doesn't hurt any that he pisses himself if I so much as frown at him.

I moved down here, and sound proofed the room as best I could, one because when it happened I was 17 and had a sex life, and I wanted to be polite, and two because the last thing I wanted to hear was my mom having sex with her new boyfriend and then husband. Just thinking about it gives me the fucking chills. Makes me shudder.

These days though mostly it was for reason number two. After I wolfed out I had to add a secondary layer of insulation, thank god it had worked. Mom knows what I am, Steve just thinks I'm a nudist… He had seen me coming out of the forest naked one day after patrol, I had to tell the guy something.. nudist Native dude communing with nature seemed like it would go over better than, Steve I'm a werewolf. I mean I didn't want him to bug out and leave my mom.

****Bella POV****

The guys in the backseat have a bottle of vodka, they pass it to me, and I take a gulp out of it, hissing as it burns it's way down, "Holy shit that burns!"

Mikey, the blonde speaks up, "I think you found yourself a cherry, Jesse!"

Jesse rolls his eyes, "Back off, Mikey."

Damien, who goes by Dami, tells me, "Don't mind Mikey, Bella. He doesn't have a filter, he's the conspiracy theorist douchebag of our group."

Tommy scoffs, and pushes his wavy red hair out of his eyes, "What does that make you Dami? Goth avenger?"

Jesse plays peacemaker, "Come on guys, we're all friends here."

Mikey waves him off, "yeah, yeah, friends share, Jess. Friends share."

Jesse holds his gaze in the rearview, and his tone is cold, as he replies, "Not all things Mike. Keep that in mind."

He pulls off the main road on the outskirts of town, and drives up a neat little driveway with lamp posts lining both sides of it, I can't help but gasp as he pulls up in front of a beautiful house. It's very Frank Loyd Wright, it almost blends into the scenery, but the wooden glow of it is very warm and inviting, despite its large size.

Jesse catches my eye and smiles, "I'm glad you like it. They built like 3 of these really private estates out here. I think one of them was just sold recently, not like we ever socialize with the neighbors."

He parks the car, and we all head inside. An older man of about 65 greets us at the door, "Your parents called, Jesse. They said to tell you they'll try you again in the morning."

Jesse nods, "Thanks Grandpa. We'll be down in the rec room."

His grandfather nods, and heads back up the stairs. I can't help but stare at the wood and glass perfection as Jesse puts his arm around my waist and guides me through a door, down a staircase, and into a spacious basement room with a large leather couch and an even larger wall mounted flat screen television.

He guides me over to the couch, sitting, he pulls me onto his lap. I shrug as Dami sits next to us and hands me the bottle, asking Jesse, "So, what we watchin?"

I take another gulp of the bottle, before passing it to Jesse, who answers, "Hmm. How about A Nightmare on Elm Street?"

He drinks from the bottle, and puts it down on the floor next to the couch. He shifts me slightly, and opens up a small compartment in the side of the couch and pulls out what looks like an oddly shaped cigar. He sees me looking, and smiles, "This is a blunt, or an L. It's the leaf from a cigar stuffed with pot. You have to inhale like with a cigarette. Have you smoked cigarettes before?"

I nod, and lie, "Yeah, back when I lived in Phoenix."

Tommy grabs the remote and turns on the tv, setting the input he pushes a few buttons and the movie starts.

Jesse nods, and sticks the blunt in his mouth, lighting it and inhaling deeply as the end catches. He puffs it a few times, and takes a breath and holds it, passing it to me, and exhaling a column of smoke.

Putting it between my lips I suck lightly on the end, I must be doing it wrong, because Mike the jerk off laughs, "You're supposed to inhale it like a cigarette, not suck it like a cock, girl!"

The rest of the guys crack up, Jesse even can't help but laugh, sucking in an annoyed breath, my mouth fills with smoke, and I know if I start to cough I'm going to get made fun of hardcore. Fighting the urge I suck my breath down into my lungs,I try to hold it like Jesse, 1, 2, fuck.

I cough the breath out, and Jesse gently rubs my back, "You okay babe? You did real good kid! You managed to hold it before you coughed it up, that's real good! You should get used to it pretty quick."

His hand circles round my waist and rubs my stomach gently. Okay, it feels pretty good, but if it starts to move up or down we're going to have a problem… Holding my breath I watch the movie, this is an old one, still, it's pretty freaky.

I cringe into Jesse as one of the girls gets flung against a ceiling and invisible claws impale her. He tilts my face up, and tries to kiss me. I pull back, and fake a shriek, luckily the girl on screen is still getting killed so it syncs up.

I rearrange myself on Jesse's lap, edging towards his knees, and orienting myself so that I'm fully watching the movie. He thankfully takes the hint and takes the opportunity to shift me to the couch beside him, putting his arm around my shoulders, he saves face, "Sorry, couldn't see."

Smiling at him, I reply, "It's okay."

The blunt comes back around, and I take my turn, I make it to three this time before I cough. Passing it to Dami, who smiles, "Thanks."

Jesse pulls me closer, and I lay my head on his shoulder. He seems like a really nice guy, maybe I could have a little fun for once, I mean Edward never even kissed me. And he's gone. I'm single. Why not.

Still, it's not that I'm not attracted to Jesse, he's cute, he just doesn't give me those butterflies, I don't want to jump all over him. Still…maybe someday.

I feel heady,and heavy,like I'm made of dough. I don't think I could stand if I tried. Jesse smiles at me, "Good shit, right Kid?"

I nod, my eyelids getting heavy, as I say, "Yeah Jess, good shit."

****Charlie POV around 9 in the morning****

Leaving Kay's house early is imperative if I don't want to have an awkward moment with her son Embry. He's an okay kid I guess, he doesn't give Kay any trouble, but with me he's generally rude and a little stand offish. Though I guess that's to be expected.

I get in my car, and head back towards Forks. I should check on Bella. I probably shouldn't have left her last night. Kay wasn't happy, but she had promised not to interfere with me and Bella.

I probably shouldn't have forced the issue for her to move out here. She obviously needs Renee. Unfortunately, Renee is on some sort of new agey self realization trip with her new husband and won't be back in Phoenix until September.

Pulling up in front of my house, I park quickly and head into the house. There are dishes in the sink, at least she ate. Girl had looked like death warmed over, too skinny too. I head up the stairs and knock on her door.

I wait a minute, but get no answer, knocking again, I yell, "I'm not dealing with much more of your fucking silent treatment Bella! You got dumped, grow up! Get over it!"

Knocking harder, the door opens, and I step into the room, "Well shit."

This probably isn't good. Where the fuck would she go? I check the closets. Nope, her shits all there, so she didn't run away. I head downstairs, this really isn't good. I'm goin to have to go look for her. Where would she go? Fuck. I don't even know where the Cullen's lived. I know they moved, but maybe she would go there.

The sound of tires on gravel comes from the driveway, and I go out on the porch. As I watch my daughter climbs out of a black SRT with bright blue stripes. She stumbles along the walkway, and the SRT backs out of the driveway and guns it up the block.

I watch incredulously as my daughter sways in front of me. Her voice is slurry as she greets me with the sharp sting of alcohol on her breath as she says, "Morning Ch, Dad."

Sighing, I ask, "Are you drunk?"

She giggles, "Yup. I am drunk. And guess what?"

She doesn't give me time to guess though as she blurts out, "I'm stoned too! Isn't today great!"

Shaking my head, I snap at her, "Keep your voice down! Get in the house young lady, and stay there. I don't want to see you in that SRT again."

She snorts as she brushes past me, "Okay, I'll make sure you don't Daddy. Have a great day. I'll see you later I guess."

****Bella POV** **

I woke up groggy and with a pounding headache on Jesse's couch wrapped in a blanket with his arm draped over me. Nothing had happened, All of us ended up passing out from the weed and alcohol. It was a fun night.

Jesse explained that the reason Nightmare on Elm Street was truly the scariest movie of all time even with Robert Englund's campy Freddy antics was that every town in America has an Elm Street. Every single one, even Forks. Ironically in Forks, Elm Street was the name of the street the school was on.

Walk of shaming right in Charlie's face had made the night complete. As I trudge upstairs though the emotional overload starts to come down on me. By the time I walk in my door, tears are starting to stream down my face. I let it wash over me as I take my shoes off. Stripping down I go to my drawer and pull an undershirt out, pulling it on and jumping into the bed.

Holding my pillow tight I let the tears flow out of me. I refuse to fall apart in front of people anymore. I'd rather they think I was out of control and a troublemaker, than self-destructive and falling apart. Eventually I'll get over this, eventually I'll be back in Phoenix with my mom and I won't have to deal with Charlie except for a phone call every now and then, though probably not even that.

Still I promised Mom I would try, so I guess I should. Maybe tomorrow.

****Sam POV****

I lay in the tree line in Bella's yard, I can smell her tears from here. Typical Chief Swan left as soon as Bella had gotten into the house. He's too blind to see that she wants him to care.

Her name runs through my mind as I edge closer to the window. I wish I could help her. Jared interrupts me, '_It's too soon man. You need to let her get through this. Let her get through it in her own way in her own time. When the time is right for you guys, you'll know.'_

I respond, '_I guess you're right. She needs to stand on her own two feet. I think that's why our imprint is the way it is. We're not ready for it. She's not ready for it.'_

I phase back to human pull on my shorts, and hop into one of the trees just on the edge of the yard, I can see in her window from here, but she wouldn't see me and get freaked out about it if she looked out.

Her window is open and she shivers slightly as sleep overtakes her. I had opened her window when I was here after she left the park. I didn't touch her stuff, I didn't go through her things, I sat in the rocking chair in her bedroom with both windows and her bedroom door open. I wasn't being a stalker, I just couldn't stand the thought of her still inhaling leech smell and pheromones or whatever.

She turns over in her sleep, hugging her pillow to her as she mumbles, "Silver eyes. Blue is nice, but Silver…."

She trails off, and I can't help but smile, she does remember me, if only in her dreams. It's enough for now. Satisfied that she's okay, and not in any imminent danger, I drop out of the tree, phase, and make my way through the forest, and back home.

**A/N: Jesse and his friends are all fictional, any resemblance to any person anywhere is purely coincidental. I hope Sam's not coming off as a major creeper, he really isn't! I'm glad everyone so far seems to be liking this story, thank you all for reading!**


End file.
